superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: We Otter Be Friends/Sir George and the Dragon Credits (2012)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "We Otter Be Friends" Written by Raye Lankford Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Joe Horne "Sir George and the Dragon" Written by Raye Lankford Directed by Jeff McGrath Storyboard by Rafael Rosado Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillem Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Supervising Producer Share Stallings Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Head Writers Raye Lankford Ken Scarborough Co-Producer Matthew Baughman Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat, Jester Rino Romano The Narrator Jim Cummings Mr. Quint, Chef Pisghetti, King E.G. Daily Steve Grey Delisle Betsy Rob Paulson Charkie Susan Silo Nettie Pisghetti, Queen Rolanda Watts Professor Wiseman, Wizard Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Coordinator Lewis Foulke Production Assistants Ben Liou Tim Gilmer Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Jerry Richardson Millet Henson Keith Wong Prop Designer Keith Wong Storyboard Revisionists Toni Vian Trevor Tamboline Eric McConnell Background Layouts Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Background Color Design Ann Lee Craig Robertson Bi Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Alison Jota Supervising Timing Directors Phil Cummings Don Judge Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery Mike Lyman Jungja Kim Wolf Animation Checkers Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Carla Washburn Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Roger Hinze Assistant Editor Guy Handelman Post Production Supervisor Barbara Beck For WGBH Coordinating Producers Paul Riggins Melissa Bush Educational Advisors Cindy Hoisington Marcia Hickey Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound by Advantage Audio Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Sound Designer Stephanie Bell Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith-Poole Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Studio Operations Manager Rene De Guzman Production Manager Reggie Umali Supervising Director Marlene Robinson May Copyright 2012 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:WGBH Boston Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:PBS